The big shoes of a small plumber
by GreenEggandHam
Summary: Bowser awakens a ancient evil and its up too Mario too stop him but will he be able too survive? while they battle Luigi contemplates what it would be like stepping into Mario's shoes if anything awful happened .Kind of like death of superman looking at the happy world of Mario if they lost their superman, Mario (in progress)
1. Chapter 1 the looming disaster

**~ Authors Notes ~**  
Hello! this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think of it.  
I don't own Mario and co Nintendo dose.  
happy reading!  
 **\- The big shoes of a small plumber - Chapter one: The looming Danger**

 **Bowers's Castle**  
"After his most recent beating from the Mario brothers Bowser is engaging in his favourite stress relief yelling at kamek the magi koopa  
*bowser's fist strikes his chard stone of his throne making Kemek flinch. Bowser says "how could you have failed me again Kemek you idiotic little worm!"  
"Kemek try's to defend himself weakly knowing it wasn't all his fault Bowser's latest scheme failed but his snivelling pleases are ignored by Bowser, "those Mario brother's have beaten me for the last time Kemek. I can no longer stand your stupidity bring me the book!" *Bowser angrily growls at Kemek* seeing the shocked look on the magi koopa's face.

"s-sire i must protest" *Kemek stated seriously trying to be as brave as he could* I-I told you that book is not safe, not even for war! *Bowser starts to conjure a fireball in his mouth too burn Kemek alive* *relies his demise is near and teleport's the book too his hands*  
*the book is bound in a black leather with a silver skull with dark blue eyes staring out of the front cover almost like its judging you for reading the book , Dark Purple writing above the skull read's "Soul Magic"*

*seeing the book Bowser stops the fireball and grins as he goes to snatch the book from Kemek but a force-field stops his big claw* Kemek " sire this magic is not too be used from the study's i found it destroyed the magi who made it no one can control I-*before Kemek could finish Bowser brakes his force-field and snatches the book* "you have failed me for the last time Kemek. i bet your research is phoney just like your skill as a magi"

*bowser opens the book ignoring the judgement skull on the cover and he starts to read. Kemek goes to leave Bowser's chamber he needs too look at his own research he will need too know how too counter this dark magic. before he leaves he hears a low growl from Bowser* "Do not leave Kemek!" *Kemek swallows hard as he realises he may not be able too stop this*

*a loud evil laugh is herd echoing through Bowser's castle obscuring a small scream as a dull purple light flashes in the throne room* "Bring me every Magi koopa!"

 **"Wohaahahahahaahaa!~" *** Bowser laughs as the soulless body of Kemek falls to the floor, Bowser dosn't even bat an eye as the old magi Koopa that raised him lay dead on the ground the magic as Kemek warned has already started to corrupt Bowser's mind. the Goomba's and other Koopa's start to round up the unwilling magi Koopa as one by one Bowser drains them of not only all their magic but their very souls his normally orange eyes slowly get tainted by the purple madness * Mario! Beware Your end is finally here! *he screams in mad cackling laughter*


	2. Chapter 2 Mario prepares

**The big shoes of a small plumber Chapter 2 Mario Prepares**

 **Peach's gardens**

*Maybe it was the wind, maybe it was the lack of animals in the garden, maybe it was the dark storm clouds rumbling in the wasn't sure but Mario didn't feel right in his stomach and it wasn't his lunch it was on of those gut feelings he gets when something bad would happen, he and Luigi call it the "Hero sense" jokely of course but it has never been this bad before. Mario stop's his walk around the gardens of peach's castle and looks at the sky seeing birds flying across the sky, almost like they are hightailing it away. Animals always seem too know when something bad would happen well before humans*

* Mario starts too run back too his house he picks a fire flower out of the garden on his way out pocketing it for later in his item pouch. The small plumber quickly volts and jumps over hedges and fences speeding his way home, he knew Luigi was out with daisy today and peach was busy in her castle. He opens the door and reaches around to the coat rack and grabs his yellow cape tying it around his neck tightly, he stands at the front door wondering if luigi was geting the "hero sense" too. he didn't know what was coming he would guess Bowser but he has never given off this big of a danger vibe before, he was as ready as he could be, he just needs to warn Luigi he will need the help of his brother for such a big fight.

 **A small hill outside Sarasaland Castle**

*Luigi was having a great picnic with Daisy he kind of felt strange in his stomach but he ignored it there was no way he was going home when he was having so much fun with Daisy. He and Daisy laughed as they chatted about everything and nothing* *Luigi chuckles* "Daisy thank you so much for inviting me its been so grate" *Daisy nods happily* "your welcome Luigi I've had a wonderful time too!, will you be staying in Sarasaland tonight or going back to your cottage?" *Luigi thinks for a moment he knew he didnt want too go home but Peach has been very busy this week so Mario may be feeling a bit lonelier then usual even super mario needs his pals* "no i should be on my way home *he says sadly*, i don't want Mario too worry about me or else he will fly all the way here again"

*Daisy points up too the sky* "It looks like he's already worried" *Luigi looks towards were daisy was pointing as he see's Mario slowly floating down for a landing* "I wonder why he flew all the way here i haven't been gone that long Luigi says a little annoyed" * Mario lands next too his brother and looks up quite seriously Luigi's smile slowly fell* "W-whats up bro did Bowser strike again?" *Mario shakes his head slowly* "No, but i feel like somethings coming and its going to be worse then anything we have ever faced before" *Luigi nods* yeah I've had this strange feeling in my gut that something bad was going too happen today. Are you talking about that? *Mario nods* i need you to take Yoshi, Daisy,Peach and as many toads as you can and keep them safe for me bro".

*Luigi nods slowly as Daisy looks on confused* "Are you two sure something bad is coming? "*asks Daisy.* *Mario nods * yes just call it our hero sense as Luigi nods with him* after so many dangerous adventures we kinda got a sixth sense for danger we can feel it in our gut. Luigi says as he looks at the now slightly worried Dasiy i'm going to fly around and see if i can scout out whats coming you keep the princesses and everyone safe *Mario says* *Luigi nods as Mario takes off* "Good luck brother!" *Luigi shouts as he grabs Daisy's hand* "Lets-go Daisy, we need to round everyone up and get them too the safety of the castles" *daisy nods as she looks up at the storm coming over the peaceful lands. this is going to be big Luigi says a bit worried about his brother*

*mario lands on a small hill as he see's a dark aura coming through the pass of Bowser's lands, he clenches his fists as he awaits his opponent*


	3. Chapter 3 confutation of the horror & t

**The big shoes of a small plumber chapter 3 the confutation of the horror and the Hero**

 **The trade road from Sarasaland to the mushroom kingdom**

*Luigi runs as fast as he could he and Daisy had split up, He was on his way too the mushroom kingdom and she would warn her people of Sarasaland. Now that he was away of Daisy's happy energetic aura he could feel his'hero sense'so much stronger in his gut he knew now why Mario was so stern, it has been quite awhile since Luigi had seen his brother so worried. He kept running rely wishing he had his kart on him right about now but it was still in Prof E. Gadd's garage he just hoped his brother would be safe alone as he saw the first of many mushroom villages and redoubles his efforts. he had his own duty as a hero too do*

 **The small hill outside the mushroom kingdom**

*The wind of the coming storm has started to blow Mario's cape around him as he stood firmly and unflinching as the morphing form of Bowser slowly treks his way towards Mario and the mushroom could now finally see what was making him and Luigi feel so uneasy. Mario knew as soon as he laid his eyes on his old foe that what ever Bowser has done too himself it was was almost a liquid it reminded him of how shadow Mario looked but he was even more solid looking then Bower looked right now his hole body almost slid towards Mario, his eyes were a deep purple colour as he stops in-front of Mario the behemoth lets out a shallow growl as he begins too laugh* **Grrraahaaha!**

Mario! *he says in a low grumble* your power will now be mine! *as he holds his claw up the purple magic crackles around his claw a wicked grin on his face, Mario readies himself to dodge what ever Bowser was doing, but too both his and Bowser's surprise the magic fizzles away from his claw. Mario grins slowly happy too see that no matter how powerful he was Bowser will always be Bowser * W-what! why? *Bowser grabs the book the skulls eyes were now closed and his face was twisted into a freakish grin he flips through the book before throwing it on the ground as he stamps his foot down on it* " **Gahhhh!"**

*small whisper's enter Bowser's mind the voice's of the madness of old users of the power of souls explain that since Mario is one of the Star children the power of his star soul was blocking the magic from absorbing him the only reason it worked on Bowser was because Bowser let it in (they hiss in his mind) but once Mario was dead the star will be so weak that even it will be absorbed before returning to the sky* **MwHahaahha** *Bowser lets out a mad cackle as he hears the advise of madness* "the spell may have not worked yet Plumber. but you know this day shall be your last!" *Mario just looks at the mad king taping his shoe on the ground with a simple* "bring it bow-wow"

*Bowser grins as he charges Mario*


	4. Chapter 4 Fight for your life

**A/N so this is my first time writing a fight scene so hope you enjoy! review/right some questions if you want idk**

 **\- The big shoes of a small plumber - Fight for your life**

 **Ba-Booom**

*The ground shakes and cracks as Bowser's claw digs into were Mario had just been standing just before purple magic started crawling across the ground, the grass and flowers around his claw dying as the magic consumes himself had jumped into the air soaring up and over Bowser ( whoa that magic is no joke,lucky he is as slow as-) Mario thinks too himself just before Bowser's tail whips him out of the air taking the wind out of him* Oof~ *Mario lands hard against the ground the surprise tail flick had knocked the wind out of him for a moment before he rolls out of a fireball (ok, maybe he isn't as slow as i thought owch what kinda magic is this?)

*Mario stands up his overalls already ripped a tad from Bowser's spiky tail, "Mario! its useless to fight just DIE" *Bowser says as he jumps into the air aiming to squash the plumber, but Mario dose his own jump lunching into a headbutt right into Bowser's stomach repaying his enemy for his own gut shot* "GHAar~" *Bowser lands on his feet if he wasn't pissed off already he would be now *Bowser retracts back into his shell purple fire spurting out of one end to rocket himself towards Mario, Mario uses his cape whip too send Bowser back into a tree cracking it in half easily*

*Mario smirks* "man Bowser i was almost scared but its good too know that no much how much power you get, you still wont beat me" *Bowser grins* "i haven't even started to fight Mario!" *Bowser disappears in a purple blip before appearing around Mario griping him hard his sharp claw digging into Mario and he screams before slamming him into the ground* "Just Die already fat bastard DIE DIE DIEE!" *Bowser screams madly, Mario manages to slip free and he jumped and flies in the air before swooping down clocking Bowser in the jaw and continues to do fly by punches and kicks too Bowser using the momentum of the swoops to get in and out quick*

*Bowser gets wise and predicts Mario's movements and throws a punch but Mario also thew a punch to block their punches collide sending a shock-wave enough too blow Mario back he menages to land on his feet, Bowser looked shocked that Mario could even stand his punches let alone block them with his own* "No *Bowser screams* i'm meant too be invincible!" *Bowser growls as he summons zombie Koopa and Goomba enemy's* "Obey me Kill Mario I'm the owner of your soul! *the zombies walk towards Mario and he just shakes his head,Bowser will never tire of sending useless minions at him he had to ignore the pawns and focus on the king* *Mario leaps and glides over the zombies but Bowser had expected this move and swats him from the sky like a bug* "that cape is quite a nuisance lets remove it along with your head!"

*Mario springs up* "ha yeah not happening Bow-wow" *Mario says as he twirls and jumps from zombie to zombie before spin jumping on top of Bowser's head landing next too Bowser and coin jumping him into the air, flying up to join Bowser he grips onto Bowser's tail spinning him around and throwing him head first into the ground he smiles triumphantly before landing. However Bowser gets up wipes blood from his face and teleport behind Mario and kicks him square in the back, as he warps from point to point comboing Mario around their battle field. Before Mario once again blocked his strike with his own the shock wave kicks even Bowser back this now it was Mario's turn. Using 3D space and his ability too fly Mario threw Bowser around like a baseball, punching and kicking so hard some of his sharp strong teeth fell from his mouth*

*Bowser grips Mario out of the sky and body slam's him into the dirt griping his cape trying to rip it, before Mario threw dirt in his eye's rolling away panting, Bowser laughs* "give in your already dead!" *bowser laughs mario shakes his head* "you know i never will" *they clash in shock-wave after shock-wave they were clearing the sky of the storm around them with every clash of there fist's.

*before Bowser grabs Mario's arm pulling him from his fighting stance grips his cape and with a sharp pull Mario's cape rips off his neck*"Without this, you will Die **Gahahahah!"** Mario dusts himself off and straightens his hat* Don't be so sure Bowser *as he uses his fire flower from his item pocket and using it too Bowser's major annoyance


	5. Chapter 5 Luigi's Hero contemplation

**The big shoes of a small plumber**

 **-Chapter 5 Luigi's Hero contemplation-**

*Luigi had gathered all the toad's he could and had re-met up with Daisy and her own group of toad's and a few Yoshi's and were herding the masses towards Peach's castle, He could hear every boom of the fight and flinched every time, he looked behind himself seeing flashes of Bowser's purple flame. He was scared, he was always scared sure but usually if Mario was there he could keep his cool around Bowser and any other baddies..some of the time at least. But now Mario was there in that fight all by himself, Luigi rarely feared for his brother he could count the times he did on one hand in fact but every time he did an ugly thought reared its way into his mind, a thought full of self loathing and doubt. What if Mario doesn't make it this time? There is no one that's as good or as determined to beat evil as Mario is, would the toad's and the princesses force him too step up? It makes the most sense in their eyes, he and Mario were so similar in many ways but he wasn't Mario he wasn't ready for so much pressure too be on him. They have never seen Mario after a long adventure like he has even peach doesn't know everything. Sure Mario always seem's so happy go-lucky and he is, it was amazing how inspiring he can be. But Pressure can crush even the lightest of spirits, Luigi remembers Mario's eye's after running across the entire galaxy to save everyone it was like a different man sat in Mario's chair.. then he had too do it all over again! there was no way anyone could stand that Mario was special or cursed he wasn't sure anymore*

*Luigi looks at Daisy as they marched the Toads, would she judge him for not stepping up?,would peach?.They both knew he wasn't the bravest man in the mushroom kingdom, would they hate him? He sure hated himself every time he stayed behind with a "cold".What about Yoshi or Toadsworth? Luigi hang his head down he was ashamed of himself he had gone on his own adventure's sure but only a few were truly terrifying and life threatening he was slow becoming a hero that's how he put it. If Mario lead the way he was fine but he had too face it. If Mario..wasn't around Bowser would win in a matter of day's hell even hour's perhaps. He would be killed or tortured for sure or perhaps he and Daisy could hide in Sarasaland and hope Bowser's ambition never turned that way.

*He looks at Daisy again* Mario said that as long as he had something to fight for he would never lose, perhaps if Bowser ever did take Daisy he would awaken his inner Hero, he count say for sure all he could hope is Mario win's and doesn't get too hurt. or he stays safe until Luigi can hurry and get too Mario's side so he can help him fight this threat too their homes and lives and keep learning from the very best brother and roll model he could ever wish for*


	6. chapter 6 insert fire pun here

**The big shoes of a small plumber**

 **-chapter 6 Insert fire pun here-**

 **we rejoin the fight between two pyromancer's**

*Bowser spits fire balls out of his maw which are doged by Mario but Mario didn't realise these were living flames before they turn right around and slam into Mario's back* "Ooof"* the plumber rolls to douse any flames that may have cought on his overalls *Bowser wasn't even taunting Mario anymore his wicked grin was stuck on his face as his purple flames returned for another attack on Mario. Mario was annoyed if he spent all his time dodging these living flames he wouldn't win this fight, he brings his hands together focusing a big fireball too try and over power these living flames but he didn't have enough time and had to stop and doge only managing to shoot a few small fire's at Bowser who just ate them hole*

*Mario runs behind Bowser jumping the spiky tail whip as Bowser's own Purple flames run into him scorching his tough leathery hide* "Grraaahh!" *Mario uses this the distraction to pick up Bowser's tail spinning the beast and whipping him into the side of a cliff* "so long big Bowsie!" *Mario shouts sending the beast away giving the plumber precious seconds to catch his breath,this has been the closest battle with Bowser yet he readies himself as Bowser emerges and teleport's himself Mario getting more use to Bowser's moves doges a ground slam by the monster. Bowser spray's living flames across the ground they jump around crazily for a bit before blinking and all streaming forward towards Mario,he destroys some of the smaller flames with his own flames but is too slow with the bigger one it jumping ontop of him he screams as he is engulfed in purple flame catches his overall's on fire as it dies completing its mission Bowser stops the ground making the ground crack under the panic stricken Mario Before spiting fore into the crack making a fire geyser towards Mario*

*Mario focus his fire flower and absorbed the non living flames of the geyser powering up a huge Fire ball like the one he uses as his final smash before firing it Bowser tries to counter attack with his own flames but it is useless as Mario's smash over cums him pushing him back and scorching him almost turning the king into turtle pants a bit slumping to his knee with a sigh, he knew Bowser wouldn't be down for good in fact Bowser would most likely use Giga Bowser and Mario wasn't sure if he could keep up with that form as well as Bowser's new Powers, the Plumber dusts his slightly chared hat before placing it on straight as he see's the dark energy of giga Bowser in the distance.*

*the plumber stands once more determined as ever, the world itself would have to crumble underneath his feet before he would fall and endanger his friends too this monster,Bowser spins out of the smoke that surrounded the battlefield inside his think huge dark shell his spikes huge because of his Giga form before he comes out of his shell and lets out a air shuttering roar*

 **GWORAAAAAH!~**


	7. Chapter 7 Peach's unseen battle

**-The big shoes of a small plumber-**

 **A/N so i wasn't the happiest guy with my last chapter so i may go back and edit it later but i'm getting ready to wrap this story up soon maybe 3 chapters at most left reviews always welcome**

 **happy reading**

 **Chapter 7 peach's unseen battle**

*as Toads and Yoshis fill into peach's castle the crowd had still not seen the princess the Toad's looked worried and confused,had Mario failed already? or was the Princess locked deep in a safe room already? Toadsworth tried his hardest too keep everyone as calm as possible which was no small task as he also was worried the princess had left him in charge and told him she was not too be disturbed he already had to stop 5 groups of Toads from getting to the princess he just told them the endless staircase trap was on that had relived some of the he was honest even he didn't know what the princess was doing up there in her room what ever it was he hoped she knew she was making everybody worry *he looked at the door as he see's Luigi and Daisy come into the castle * "Okay everybody listen up!" *Toadsworth says as he clears the rabble with a loud cough* "The princess is okay she is safe in her room and as asked to not be disturbed by anyone so please remain calm the castle guard will be passing out water and food in a moment, you can all stay in the castle as long as this threat threatens your lives and homes. Mario is already on the case so i think we can all look forward too sleeping in our own beds tonight" *everyone mumbles and nods in approval knowing Mario will sort everything out like he always dose*

*Luigi and Daisy approach Toadsworth and look at him expectantly, he just shakes his head* "i have nothing else too tell you two i don't know what she is doing in there but she made sure she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone i'm sorry, I have set up a room for you and Luigi too stay safe" *Luigi shakes his head* "I'm sorry Toadsworth,Daisy but i must go help Mario" *he tightens his fist with a stern look in his eye* "brother's always back up there brothers" *Daisy nods* "be careful, Luigi" *she says as she gives him a small kiss on the cheek* "Don't worry Daisy Mario and I can take anything together" *he turns and runs out the castle as Toad'sworth shows Daisy too her room*

 **Up in Peach's room**

*Peach is siting in the light of her stain glass window her eyes closed tight her hands clasped together in a heart shape near her chest, she could see the charred battle ground in her mind she could see Giga-Bowser Slashing Mario all over the blue in his overalls now stained with red blotches of blood, she grimaced at the pain in Mario's face his fire flower had left him leaving him with no defence against Bowser's onslaught. Peach focuses on Mario's cuts and broken bones and heals him with her magic, she was sweating a little as using her magic from such a distance she could mend his woulds but she couldn't magic the blood back into his body so no mater how much healing she gives him blood loss is the biggest threat* ""p-please" *she puffs* "hurry, Luigi.. he needs you now more then ever"


	8. Chapter 8 the last stand of the starman

**-The big shoes of a small plumber-**

 **Chapter 8 The last stand of the starman**

*Bowser's Giga form had just ran out but it had already done its work Mario was panting inside a small crater of earth his overalls were almost ripped too shreds from Bowser's claws, Mario opes his eyes weakly and stumbles out of the crater and is immediately hit by a purple fireball sending him flying back singing Mario's hair and hat. Bowser doesn't let up with no mercy he strikes the Plumber again and again he could feel it he was so close to claiming Mario's soul he hungered for it it was the only thing he desired now the power will bring him victory!

*Mario could hear his own heart beat just over the ringing in his ear's from the concussion it was slow and weak he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness he couldn't give up, he couldn't let Bowser win..but he was so tired he could barley move anymore. his eyes drift close against his will he lets out a long breath as he is blinded by a bright light as he hears a whisper much like his own voice* "Mario..Mario!" *Mario shields his eye from the light as he asks in disbelief* Wh-Wha? *Mario looks up and see's a giant star wearing a moustache just like his*

"Mario, I am the star that lives inside you the one you were born with i have grown strong off of you and your experiences, every moment of your life that was filled with hope,love,happiness and duty has fuled me but now it is my turn Mario, it is my Time to help you" *the star flies into Mario's chest as his eyes shoot open as his whole body is surrounded in cosmic energy. Mario couldn't believe how great he felt his own star is one of the most powerful star's he has ever felt it could dwarf any of those stars he found in boxes,Mario rushes out at the unsuspecting Bowser hitting the Monster hard on the jaw knocking the beast off of his feet as his eyes open in surprise as Mario hits him skyward punching him faster and faster his strength speed and jumping ability being super enhanced*

*Bowser looks deep inside himself hoping too fin his own star but is surprised to see that the soul Magic had already absorbed it, horrified that he was already at his peak and Mario was moping the floor with him Bowser withdraws into his hard shell to wait out Mario's power spike from using his Power star then he can absorb it as well but Mario keeps punching so fast and so harsh even his mighty shell can't take much more punishment. Mario's jump finally hit its apex as he grabs Bowser's shell and kicks it as hard as he could actually cracking his shell as they fell back too the ground, Mario positions himself into a diving punch as he twists around adding a screwing motion too his punch along with the speed of gravity*

*Bowser manages to flip himself around so that his spikes are facing up as he laughs evilly just waiting for Mario to fall right on his spikes, *mario falls down as he yells* "HERE WE GO! *his fist smashes through Bowers shell connecting right into his neck and braking it, Bowser lets out a pathetic chocking sound as he slowly dies but Mario himself is impaled by Bowser's large spikes. Mario's eyes open wide because of the searing pain as he pulls himself off of the spike and stumbles forward a bit* m-my hat?~ *mario looks around blearily as he slowly falls too his knees he thinks he can hear Luigi*

"Mario!"


End file.
